1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods of reading a multi-level flash memory and more particularly, a method of reading a multi-level flash memory used as mass data storage memory applicable in the field such as digital cameras, MP3 players etc.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, as flash memory cells store only a single bit, there is a problem incapable of reading information of a multi-level cell storing data more than two bit levels.
In addition, even multi-level sensing circuits proposed in recent are hardly available in systems using gray codes.